Luigi
|Género = Masculino|Especie = Humano}}Luigi es el hermano gemelo (Menor) de Mario en los videojuegos de Nintendo. Primero apareció en el juego de arcade del año 1983, Mario Bros. luego en Super Mario Bros. Como segundo jugador, papel que continuó desempeñando en Super Mario Bros. 3 y Super Mario World. El nombre de Luigi fue inspirado por el restaurante de pizzas cerca de la sede de Nintendo of America en Redmond, Washington, que se llamaba “Mario & Luigi’s”. Es de Italia Por limitaciones del software en su época, Luigi empezó con un diseño igual al de Mario pero con una paleta de colores distinta (en la que predominaba el color verde). Al mejorar la tecnología fue cuando el personaje cambió físicamente, más alto y delgado que su hermano. La personalidad de Luigi también se desarrolló y se dice que es cobarde y nervioso, con tendencia siempre a permanecer detrás de su hermano. Mide 1'72 Cm y pesa 65 kilogramos. Waluigi es su archirrival, aunque Waluigi tiende a aumentar su rivalidad por los celos hacia los triunfos de Luigi, a veces tiene una rivalidad con su hermano Mario por robarse su credito de alguno de sus logros. El personaje Luigi (ルイージ, Ruīji) es un personaje de videojuegos creado por el diseñador de juegos de Nintendo Shigeru Miyamoto. Él es usualmente descrito como el hermano menor de la mascota oficial de Nintendo, Mario. Luigi apareció por primera vez en el juego arcade Mario Bros., donde fue presentado como un personaje principal junto a Mario. Desde su debut, Luigi ha aparecido en muchos juegos de Mario en la serie, la mayoría de las veces acompaña a Mario como un protagonista central, sino que también ha protagonizó como el personaje principal de Mario is Missing! y Luigi's Mansión. En la mayoría de los juegos de la serie principal, donde uno de dos jugadores en modo está disponible, Luigi llena el papel del segundo jugador de carácter, pero también ha aparecido ocasionalmente como un personaje jugable en un solo juego-jugador, ya sea como parte de un secreto revelado en el juego o un desbloqueable. Mientras que Luigi se creó originalmente como un personaje idéntico al de Mario, excepto por ser de color verde en lugar de rojo, en su lugar destacado en la serie Mario conducir a la adopción de una personalidad y estilo propio. Él es normalmente descrito como cobarde, pero cuando lo hace obtener el valor con el paso arriba, él puede ser duro y superar sus temores. Se le relaciona amorosamente con la Princesa Daisy, en varios juegos, uno de ellos Super Mario Golf aunque al parecer Nintendo no ah confirmado nada sobre relación. Luigi también aparese en Princesa Peach. Su voz se lleva a cabo por Charles Martinet, el mismo actor que proporciona la voz de Mario, Wario, Waluigi y otros personajes de la franquicia Mario. Historia Mario Bros. thumb|Mario y Luigi intentando acabar con las plagas de las tuberías. La primera vez que apareció fue en Mario Bros., con el objetivo de ayudar a su hermano Mario a eliminar las plagas de las tuberías. En este juego el tiene las caracteristicas de Mario (a excepcion del traje) Super Mario Bros. En la serie Super Mario Bros. Luigi es un personaje jugable siendo un segundo jugador, cosa que se repitiría en Super Mario Bros:The Lost Levels, Super Mario Bros. 3 y Super Mario World. thumb|Luigi en super mario bros Super Mario Bros. 2 Título de un solo jugador, era un personaje con habilidades de velocidad, salto y fuerza distintos a los de Mario. Posteriormente paso a protagonizar sus propios títulos. En Super Mario Bros. 2, fue un personaje controlable que se caracterizaba por sus largos saltos. Este atributo lo hizo bastante popular entre los fanáticos de los juegos. New Super Mario Bros. En este título era un personaje controlable en el sistema multijugador "Mario VS Luigi". Si en este juego se pulsa Mario y si se selecciona el archivo manteniendo L+R manteniéndolos pulsados y presionar A'' se jugará con Luigi en lugar de con Mario. Más Juegos Luigi ha protagonizado dos juegos: el primero era un título de “edutainment (educación por entretenimiento”) llamado Mario Is Missing! en 1993, que trataba de los viajes de este fontanero por el mundo y contestando preguntas relacionadas con el lugar donde se encontraba. No fue producido por Nintendthumbo. El segundo fue Luigi's Mansion para GameCube en el 2001, donde tenía que salvar a Mario del malvado Rey Boo, utiliza el Poltergust 3000 que es una aspiradora inventada por el profesor Fesor que esta echa para atrapar fantasmas. También protagonizó Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga en el 2003, donde debía coperar con su hermano para salvar a la Princesa Peach. Otra vez en Mario & Luigi :Compañeros en el Tiempo (2005), debe cooperar nuevamente con Mario y sus versiones Bebes para salvar el Pasado y el Presente del Reino Champiñón. También Luigi ha aparecido en los dos juegos de Mario Strikers como capitán de equipo. En Mario y Sonic en los juegos olimpicos, Luigi también es un personaje controlable. En Super Mario World 2 y Yoshi´s island para Nintendo DS, Baby Luigi era secuestrado por Kamek, el Magikoopa mientras que Baby Mario, ayudado por Yoshi debían rescatarlo. En la reedición de Super Mario World para Game Boy Advance, Luigi es un personaje seleccionable más definido: salta más alto y tiene menos tracción que Mario. Luigi también aparece en la serie de videojuegos "Mario Party". Con el debut de "Mario Tennis" para Nintendo 64, Luigi también ganó un rival: Waluigi. (Waluigi es el hermano de Wario.) Waluigi ha aparecido únicamente en las series de Mario Party, en "Mario Kart: Double Dash","Mario Power Tennis" Mario kart y en otros videojuegos de deportes y carros, pero hasta ahora no aparece en juegos de aventura. Luigi es un personaje secreto en Super Smash Bros y en la secuela "Super Smash Bros. Melee". Su estilo de pelea es similar al de Mario, pero éste salta más alto, tenía menos potencia de ataque física que él (pero aunque sus ataques especiales eran más poderosos y golpeaban de diferente forma, En Super Smash Bros. Melee (GameCube) Luigi volvía a aparecer como personaje oculto, pero con modificaciones que le distinguían más de Mario), aguanta más tiempo en el aire y tiene menos tracción (Luigi tiene la menor tracción en el juego, convirtiéndolo en el mejor candidato para una técnica de movimiento rápido llamada wavedashing).Su Green Missile (misil verde) fue añadido a su arsenal en "Super Smash Bros. Melee." Es similar al Skull Bash de Pikachu con la que se propulsa a sí mismo horizontalmente a una distancia determinada por el tiempo que carga el movimiento. Su pose especial es la única en los dos juegos de "Smash Bros." que provoca daño a los enemigos: provoca el 1% de daño y sirve como Meteor Smash también. Y a diferencia de las bolas de fuego de Mario, las bolas de fuego de Luigi viajan en dirección horizontal, aunque no tan lejos como las de Mario, en Melee le fueron cambiados algunos movimientos y los ataques smash. En la secuela Super Smash Bros. Brawl vuelve como un personaje oculto, y hace equipo con Ness y Rey Dedede para destransformar a todos los heroes y luchar con Tabbu. Luigi seguíra con casi los mismos movimientos de Melee, aunque con algunos pequeños cambios. En las otras entregas de Super Smash Bros., Luigi era más fuerte que Mario en sus ataques especiales, pero en esta última entrega, Luigi supera en potencial de K.O a Mario en todos los tipos de ataques. Actualmente los movimientos de Luigi en Super Smash Bros. Brawl son: *'Bola de fuego': Es casi igual a la de Mario, aunque esta es de color verde y va en línia recta horizontal (las bolas de fuego de Mario rebotan en el suelo). *'Misil verde': Luigi se propulsa y se autolanza cómo un misil. Este ataque se puede cargar para acumular más fuerza, aunque de vez en cuando Luigi se propulsa de una manera más explosiva (una de cada ocho veces aproximadamente). *'Ciclón Luigi': Igual que el Tornado Mario, Luigi hace un seguido ataques en forma de ciclón girando sobre sí mismo. *'Smash Final': Zona Negativa: Luigi crea un esfera de luz y empieza a bailar. Al acabar de bailar los personajes dentro de esta esfera sufren diversos efectos negativos (dormirse, resbalarse, relentizarse, perder energía y tambien hacer aparecer flores sobre las cabezas de los personajes). Durante el funcionamiento de este Smash Final, se puede aprovechar para atacar a los rivales. *'Súper Salto Puñetazo''': Luigi hace un salto propio de los juegos Super Mario Bros que puede servir para recuperarse de una caída o para atacar. Es un ataque parecido al de Mario, aunque ha cambiado en todas las entregas de Super Smash Bros.: Ha pasado a ser un ataque más bien vertical y debido a esto si el ataque no da de lleno solo da un golpe y Luigi se queda vulnerable. A favor, si el ataque se realiza cerca del rival y se consigue conectar un buen golpe, Luigi manda hacía arriba al rival en un potente chorro de fuego. En Super Smash Bros Brawl. cuándo Luigi realiza este golpe cae boca abajo en picado hacia el suelo. Luigi apareció en "Paper Mario" de Nintendo 64 y "Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria" de GameCube como secundario no controlable. En el primero, aparecia en su casa y ahí tenia un diario secreto en el sotano, en el cual escribia las aventuras de Mario, en el segundo, vive su propia aventura paralela a la de Mario y le cuenta sus hilarantes historias en los diferentes lugares del juego en los que ambos se encuentran. Luigi hacethumb|left otra aparición en "Super Mario 64 DS" para el nuevo sistema portátil Nintendo DS. Al igual que en otros juegos, se distingue por sus habilidades al saltar. Tiene también una habilidad que le permite aletear en el aire para hacer más suaves sus descensos. En este juego, cuando Luigi usa una Flor de Poder, se hace invisible, lo que le permite caminar a través de enemigos y algunas paredes. En la película Super Mario Bros de 1993, Luigi fue interpreta thumb do por John Leguizamo, en la cual su aspecto y personalidad cambian, ya que no tiene bigote, se ve más joven, es de la misma estatura de su hermano, usa gorra de otro diseño volteada y, a diferencia de los juegos, es valiente y arriesgado. En el juego Super Paper Mario de Wii, Luigi es un personaje secundario controlable pero para jugar con el tienes que vencerlo ya que esta bajo el control mental del Conde Cenizo bajo el nombre de Mr L (Sr L) y en el nivel final volver a pelear contra el ya que un personaje de nombre Dimentio lo controlo y lo transformo en un payaso-marioneta gigante. En Wrecking Crew aparece como segundo player. Luigi ha salido en juegos recientemente tales como Mario Party 8, Mario Party 9 y Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Wii. En Super Mario Galaxy en este juego para el Wii Luigi aparece en un principio ayudando a Mario en su búsqueda de estrellas, pero si Mario consigue 120 estrellas es posible volver a jugar desde el principio controlando a su hermano. A diferencia de su hermano Mario y al igual que en otros juegos en los que apareció, Luigi tiene un salto más amplio y más largo ,habilidad que le permite llegar con facilidad a lugares o plataformas a los que Mario alcanza con más dificultad y combinando saltos. También es más rápido que su hermano, pero su frenada es peor y resbala con facilidad en muchos tipos de terreno. right|thumb Super Mario Galaxy 2 Luigi aparece en Super Mario Galaxy 2 , donde a menudo se asocia con Mario y Yoshi para salvar el universo de ser gobernado por Bowser , y para recuperar las Estrella. Como un personaje jugable, que se controla de la misma manera como en Super Mario Galaxy y todavía es desbloqueable. Luigi se puede encontrar en el comienzo de algunos niveles. Camina hacia él y hablar con él. A continuación, le preguntará al jugador si puede saltar pulg En este juego, como en Super Mario Galaxy , que puede saltar más alto que Mario, pero es más difícil de detener. Además, completar los niveles con Luigi desbloquear los fantasmas del personal de tantas misiones que el jugador es capaz de completar como Luigi. Si el jugador utiliza la luminancia Co-Star a girar frente a Luigi cuando él aparece en una galaxia, se libera varios Trozos de Estrellas . New Super Mario Bros Wii En el juego New Super Mario Bros. Wii es el personaje jugable del segundo jugador. El juego comienza en el castillo de Peach, donde se está celebrando el cumpleaños de la princesa . Un gran pastel de repente llega, que el cual estan escondido, Bowser Jr. y los Koopalings la explosión, entonces secuestrar a Peach. Mario, Luigi, Toad azul y Toad Amarillo , todos los asistentes de la fiesta, de riesgo a través del Reino Champiñón a su rescate, esta vez no sólo con su hermano, pero con los dos compañeros de los Toad. Más adelante en la historia, después de Bowser es derrotado, le da a Mario y Peach su globo de aire caliente, que se toman y dejan Luigi. Toad azul y amarillo lo llevará en la suya en su lugar. Además, cuando un jugador golpea elige El Modo super guía de , Luigi guiará al jugador a través de el nivel se ha quedado atascado el reproductor. También se puede jugar en modo co-op. Galería Luigi (Super Mario Ds 64).jpg|Luigi (Super Mario Ds 64) Luigi (Mario Kart Ds).jpg|Luigi (Mario Kart Ds) Luigi (Mario Kart.Wii).jpg|Luigi (Mario Kart.Wii) Luigi (Mario Kart 7).jpg|Luigi (Mario Kart 7) Luigi (Paper Mario).jpg|Luigi (Paper Mario) Luigi (Luigi's Mansion).jpg|Luigi (Luigi's Mansion) Luigi (Luigi's Mansion 2).jpg|Luigi (Luigi's Mansion 2) Luigi (Super Mario Galaxy).jpg|Luigi (Super Mario Galaxy) Luigi (Super Mario Galaxy 2).jpg|Luigi (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Luigi (Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos).jpg|Luigi (Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos) Luigi (Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno).jpg|Luigi (Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno) Luigi (Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos.London 2012).jpg|Luigi (Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos.London 2012) Luigi (New Super Mario Bros Ds).jpg|Luigi (New Super Mario Bros Ds) Luigi (New Super Mario.Wii).jpg|Luigi (New Super Mario Bros.Wii) Luigi (New Super Mario Bros 2).jpg|Luigi (New Super Mario Bros 2) Luigi Mapache.jpg|Luigi Mapache Luigi Tanuki.jpg|Luigi Tanuki Luigi (Super Smash Bros Brawl).jpg|Luigi (Super Smash Bros Brawl) Luigi.jpg Mario & Luigi Boost.jpg Bebe Luigi.jpg Luigi MKSS.gif Luigi MKWii.jpg Mario y Luigi MKDD.png Luigi.png Mario y Luigi MKDD 2.png Luigi Abeja.jpg Paper Luigi.jpg Luigi and Mr L Wallpaper by MisterBlue92.png cnvhnh.jpg vnudv.jpg|luigi en super smash bros 64 180px-190px-LuigiSnackBasket_ML3.jpg Carta de Jugador Luigi.png|Carta de Jugador Luigi LuigisHat.jpg|Sombrero de Luigi|link=kinmichi.deviantart.com tumblr_mfwupssSaP1qcjglso1_500.jpg tumblr_md2ki2GmQ61rbxhoko1_400.gif tumblr_mg2s0fFYBS1qgn8xzo1_250.gif Curiosidades *Algunas personas creyeron que Luigi era el hermano mayor de Mario por su altura. *Nintendo aún no confirma nada sobre su relación con la Princesa Daisy pero se cree que hay pruebas. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Galaxy Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 2 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 4 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 5 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 6 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 7 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 8 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party DS Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart 64 Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Luigi: Viaje al Centro de Bowser Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo Categoría:Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoría:Personajes de mario strikers charged football Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party Categoría:Personajes de Mario Slam Basketball Categoría:Personajes de Mario Sports Mix Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes de New Super Mario Bros Categoría:Personajes de Mario Super Sluggers Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Categoría:Hermano de Mario Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Bros Categoría:Personajes de Mario World Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario World Categoría:Luigi Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart DS Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 9 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart 7 Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos Categoría:Personajes de Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Amigos de mario Categoría:Amigos de yoshi Categoría:Mario party 3 Categoría:Mario party 4 Categoría:Mario Party 5 Categoría:Mario party 6 Categoría:Mario Party 8 Categoría:Mario Party DS Categoría:Mario Party 9 Categoría:Super Mario Galaxy Categoría:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoría:Mario Kart Wii Categoría:Mario Kart Double Dash!! Categoría:Mario Kart 64 Categoría:Mario & Luigi: Viaje al Centro de Bowser Categoría:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoría:Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo Categoría:Mario Slam Basketball Categoría:Mario Sports Mix Categoría:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:New Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoría:Super Mario World Categoría:Mario Kart 7 Categoría:Personajes de Paper Mario 64 Categoría:Paper Mario 64 Categoría:Personajes de Wrecking Crew Categoría:Personajes de Wrecking Crew ´98 Categoría:Personajes de Super Mario Kart Categoría:Personajes de Mario Power Tennis Categoría:Personajes de New Super Mario Bros. U Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros.